Field of the Description
The present invention relates to simulation and training, and, more particularly, to an apparatus, engine, system and method of providing simulation and training for the operation of heavy equipment, such as aircraft.
Description of the Background
Currently used industry standards, systems and devices for graphical simulation of heavy equipment, such as flight equipment, generally use multiple LCD monitors mounted end-to-end to display the entire width of the equipment cockpit. This traditional approach results in a segmented, discontinuous representation of the cockpit panels and equipment. Of course, in actuality, a cockpit display would not have large black seams, as are provided by multiple LCD panels in a grid. Further, a grid of LCD displays, even if those displays are touch screens, is not capable of providing an ergonomic or tactile experience that is a close approximation of the experience in an actual cockpit. For example, an actual cockpit might provide a curvature to aspects thereof that is unavailable based on the use of discreet flat panel displays.
Furthermore, LCD monitors quickly reach end-of-life, and when one fails, it may be impossible to replace it with a matching unit. Also, there are no known current training methods and systems that simulate heavy equipment in a home use context, or that provide for use with personal electronic devices.
In short, typical simulation systems are at remote, discrete, dedicated locations. Likewise, training materials, such as training manuals, are often held remotely and thus are not readily accessible to a user, such as for training or review. This limits the ability of heavy equipment operators, such as pilots, to be able to engage in refresher training, which, of course, may lead to less safe operation of such heavy equipment than would otherwise be possible.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved apparatus, system and method of providing simulation and training for the operation of heavy equipment, such as aircraft.